Siete
by Spica M
Summary: Cuando una carta desencadena una serie de acontecimientos que marcarían la obsesión de un mago con el numero siete, las creencias de otros se vuelven propias y las advertencias se convierten en sentencias de muerte.


Disclaimer: Nada que sea reconocido como obra de J.K.R. me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Siete<span>**

Muchos creen que septiembre es un mes para comenzar de nuevo muchas cosas, Tom Riddle había aprendido porqué en septiembre comenzaba una escuela de magia y hechicería gracias a una leyenda que escuchó de una anciana que conversaba para sí misma en un bar del callejón Knockturn cuando había llegado con su carta de Hogwarts en la mano para comprar los artículos de su quinto año de colegio.

"Todos necesitan un mes, la magia tiene un mes, septiembre, llamado así porque era el séptimo mes del antiguo calendario, en especial el día siete, el día en el que las brujas y magos sienten aumentar la magia, el mes en el que la luna es más brillante, el mes en el que los duendes pueden aumentar la magia con la que controlan a los niños antes de comerlos y el mes en el que la sangre corre libremente. Por eso las cartas en Hogwarts no se envían en septiembre, se envían en agosto, para evitar que la magia les dé más información a los niños."

Cuando se acercó a la mujer, con curiosidad (porque su anhelo de conocimiento era más grande que muchas otras de sus cualidades) preguntó cómo lo sabía. La mujer lo miro con una sonrisa en sus amarillentos dientes y lo miro fijamente con sus oscuros ojos impregnados de sangre.

—si quieres abrir el camino a la inmortalidad, te sugiero que lo hagas en septiembre, muchacho, no en el día en el que las cartas de Hogwarts vuelan, porque te vigilan, las cartas te encuentran y si alguien sabe que no estás donde debes, serás sospechoso de algunas cosas y te sugiero que si pierdes la oportunidad, debes hacerlo en el día de todos los muertos, el velo entre los vivos y los muertos es más delgado pero te advierto que la muerte no es algo que debas hacer en ese día, cosas raras ocurren en Octubre, el octavo mes del antiguo calendario, porque el ocho es el numero apartado, el numero temido, nunca hagas nada con ocho o será tu fin—murmuró la anciana y luego tomó otro trago de whisky de fuego—yo lo sé, porque lo aprendí muy lejos de aquí, en las tierras frías de América de una familia de brujas respetadas en un pueblo escondido en una montaña.

Al finalizar sus palabras, la anciana se levantó y miró la carta de Hogwarts en la mano de Tom Riddle con curiosidad y satisfacción.

—Nos veremos algun día, joven Lord—se despidió y la mujer desapareció dejando a Tom mirando la carta de Hogwarts un momento antes de seguir su camino hacia el callejón Knockturn en donde descubrió que muchas cosas eran más convenientes que en el callejón Diagón.

Un año después había decidido hacer siete horrocruxes para asegurar su inmortalidad.

**~7~**

Años después de su partida de Hogwarts, mientras se iba del país a descubrir más magia después de hacer sus primeros horrocruxes, encontró entre sus pertenencias sus cartas de Hogwarts, de todos los años.

Tom Riddle nunca va admitirle a nadie que desde que recibió su primera carta de Hogwarts las ha guardado como recordatorio que era mejor que todos ellos, que todos los demás del maldito orfanato y que va a hacer grandes cosas.

Al abrir la primera carta, la carta más vieja de las siete, contempló las letras antes de volver a leerlo como había hecho años atrás cuando tenía once años y el profesor Dumbledore se había ido dejándole con su carta y la bolsa de galeones.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Armando Dippet_

_Querido señor Riddle_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de agosto._

_Muy cordialmente, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Subdirector_

_Uniforme Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores._

_Una capa de invierno._

_Libros Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

Al acabar de leer la carta, la doblo y la guardó junto a las demás cartas antes de seguir empacando y recordar en ese momento aquellas palabras sobre septiembre y decidió que uno de sus destinos seria las regiones frías de América.

Dejando las memorias de Hogwarts detrás, se embarcó en su viaje para aprender toda la magia que fuera posible.

Sin embargo, aquel pueblo escondido en la montaña nunca fue hallado por él y el origen de la leyenda nunca pudo ser confirmado, pero cuando volvió a su país, miró como en agosto las lechuzas volaban dejando las cartas de Hogwarts pero nunca, por mas lejano que estuviera el niño que entrase a Hogwarts, vio una lechuza volar en septiembre desde Hogwarts a ningún hogar, las cartas que los niños enviaban a sus padres no aparecían en el cielo, solo aparecían en su destino.

**~7~**

Años después, Tom Riddle ahora llamado Lord Voldemort, había decidido evitar hacer algo en septiembre porque jamás hallo la fuente de ese dicho y nunca se molestó en buscar más tiempo.

Pero la leyenda seguía resonando en su cabeza esperando a que algun día lo confirmara.

Sin embargo, hizo oídos sordos a lo relacionado con octubre y vio como aquella parte de la leyenda era cierta, no era una buena idea matar gente en octubre.

Su cuerpo destruido por magia que no conocía lo había hecho vagar mucho tiempo y pensar que debería hacer para recuperar lo que perdió, pero los primeros años solo las palabras de la maldita anciana resonaban en su mente intangible.

Pero siguió sin darle importancia. Tenía cosas más importantes.

**~7~**

El día en el que Quirrell había comenzado su nuevo trabajo como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, había buscado en los libros de Hogwarts la razón por la que la leyenda aún continuaba en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que no iba a hallar nada y que tal vez esa anciana lo haya hecho dudar de todo.

Pero no podía evitar el recordar cada luna llena de septiembre esa dichosa leyenda de esa maldita anciana que esperaba este ardiendo en el infierno.

**~7~**

En un pueblo remoto de Sudamérica, una anciana contaba la misma leyenda a su nieta antes de ir a dormir en la luna llena de una noche del siete de septiembre (dejando de lado Hogwarts simplemente porque en Sudamérica tienen su propia escuela de magia), simplemente añadiendo.

"…nada que envíe una bruja puede seguir su ruta en septiembre, ninguna carta o paquete porque siempre va a ser desviado a quien menos se lo espera y que decir de octubre, nunca mates a nadie en octubre, puede que todo te salga al revés o que termines firmando tu sentencia de muerte en ese día."

Y en sus manos, una carta vieja y descolorida que había tomado de un joven viajero en su época de juventud dejaba ver las primeras letras entre sus arrugadas manos.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería _

_Director Armando Dippet_

_Querido señor Riddle_

Y con el resto de la carta ilegible pero a sabiendas que el joven dueño de la carta había firmado su sentencia de muerte. La magia se lo dijo un siete de septiembre de luna llena.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Realmente si existe una especie de leyenda sobre septiembre y las brujas (bueno, en mi país existe y me la contó mi abuela hace unos dias, lo que me ayudó a tomar la idea para el fic)<p>

Puse a Tom Riddle como el protagonista, porque según el canon, él habia ido a investigar más magia en el exterior y regresó despues ya cambiado para pedir por segunda vez el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que era más factible que él haya tratado de investigar (pero sin éxito)

Gracias por leer


End file.
